Dio Brando (β)
Dio Brando, often shortened to simply DIO 'for short, is the primary antagonist of 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He made his debut in The Time Crisis. Canon DIO is the primary antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, notably in Part 1: Phantom Blood and Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, though his impact is apparent in the entirety of the series. Originally a man of low birth but peerless ambition, DIO is a villain of little conscience, vast cunning, and an insatiable hunger for power. Ever since his fateful meeting with Jonathan Joestar and his transformation into an immortal vampire, DIO has been fated to forever be at odds with the Joestar Family, if not directly, then with his legacy. Pre-Convergence An unspecified time after the events of Stardust Crusaders, where DIO had finally been destroyed by Jotaro Kujo, the great-grandson of Jonathan Joestar, DIO found himself resurrected shortly after and plopped into the middle of a Murder Game, where he had hoped to endure in order to return home in order to exact his vengeance. Plot Involvement The Time Crisis DIO had relatively little active involvement within the event, but had a somewhat notable presence in the earlier stages, when he had come into contact with a younger man, Giorno Giovanna, who recognized DIO to be his father. Wishing to learn more of his father, having only known about him at all from a photograph given to him by his mother, a woman whom DIO had procreated with for the mere sake of creating legacy and promptly forgotten about, Giorno accompanied DIO in the earlier stages of the event, only to be disillusioned by DIO's evil personality, enabled partially by Selene, another villainous woman in the event who enjoyed the vampire's company. DIO was murdered in the second chapter by the Traitors and was never resurrected, though he did briefly appear in the afterlife to confront his murderers. Epilogue(s) The Time Crisis As he was never resurrected, DIO never received a proper epilogue. It should be noted that his meeting with Giorno created a lasting impression on him, as he is indirectly mentioned when Giorno muses on how the deep bonds of fellowship he forges with others is deeper than any shallow relationship created by the link of family. Character Relationships * Enrico Pucci - ''An antagonist from 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically of '''Part 6: Stone Ocean, who debuted in When the Corpses Cry. Having influenced Pucci at a young age, DIO is as exalted by Pucci as the Christian God himself. In turn, Pucci is one of the few people DIO trusts, enough to the point that he has revealed his plan to attain "Heaven," and leaving a piece of himself to Pucci, should anything happen to him, as if to mirror Jesus sacrificing his body in the Bible. This incarnation of DIO never interacts with Pucci in the Murder Series. * Jonathan Joestar - A protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically of Part 1: Phantom Blood, who made his debut in The War of the Universe. Raised together as surrogate brothers, DIO and Jonathan became bitter arch-rivals after the former of the two sacrificed his humanity to become a vampire and transcend the human race. Little did either of them realize how DIO's actions would interlock his fate with the Joestar Family's for generations to come. * Vanilla Ice - A minor antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure', specifically of 'Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, who made his debut in Eden and the Forgotten People. Vanilla Ice is the dedicated vampiric servant of DIO who will go to any length to please his master. This incarnation of DIO is not from the same world as Vanilla Ice as seen in the Murder Series. * Giorno Giovanna - A protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, specifically of Part 5: Vento Aureo, who debuted in The Time Crisis. Giorno is one of many sons DIO conceived during his escapades with women as a vampire, though DIO had been killed by Jotaro Kujo in canon before Giorno could ever meet him. In the Murder Series, when they finally do meet, Giorno is put off by DIO's evil personality, contrasting with his own moral code, and informally rejects him as his father. It is unknown if this incarnation of DIO is directly the father of the Giorno seen in the Murder Series. * Selene - A villain from Marvel Comics who appeared in The Time Crisis. The two of them got along well for the brief amount of time they'd interacted, their evil personalities meshing swimmingly well together. Trivia * It is said that Sakuya Izayoi, a character from Touhou Project who also appears in the Convergence Series, is partially an homage to DIO. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Time Crisis Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters